


[C] Four Feet Apart

by PeepMeep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Socks, im slowly learning how to properly use meta data, not the office just regular boring people in an office, y'all ready for some quality tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: (get it because that's how many feet there are)Hanzo Shimada has a terrible, awful, no good very bad day.A commissioned work





	[C] Four Feet Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Overwatches! I literally have WIPs of ow fics since the game came out and this is the first time I actually finished something and posted it. 
> 
> I spared you the details of how those types of business meetings go because we're not here for product management we're here for feet.

Hanzo awoke, groggy and thirsty as all hell. He checked his phone, it was only 1 am. He _hated_ having his sleep interrupted like this, but he knew it wouldn’t improve unless he did something about it.

He ambled out of his room and to the kitchen. On his way he glanced at the mess of shoes by the door: his were perfectly lined up like any civilized human being would, while his roommates’ were quite literally thrown into a pile. Multiple times he’s been tempted to do something about it, but he knew how weird it would seem to be fussing over such a small detail. It seemed like two of his roommates were still out for the night, the third was passed out on the couch.

Jesse McCree probably could sleep in the saddle of a moving horse, or while a tornado was tearing up his house, or some other loud, uncomfortable thing that happened frequently in Texas. Did that mean he got a better night’s rest? Hanzo thought about it while downing his third glass of water in front of the open fridge. He knew he now ran the risk of waking up at some other point in the night needing to urinate, but that would be closer to when he would have to wake up, anyways.

He began to walk back to his room but stopped himself. Jesse was sprawled on the couch, managing to take up the entire thing by himself. Next to him on the floor were his favorite pair of cowboy boots, the socks balled up and on the floor. He wore those _everywhere_ , including their more formal office, and he knew how hot it’s been the last few days…

He shook his head. No, Shimada Hanzo was a proud and noble man who wouldn’t let something like a fetish make him do something so undignified. But. Jesse wasn’t going to wake up any time soon _and_ their roommates were known for fucking with their stuff.

Satisfied that this would be a flawless plan, he squatted down and swiped the used socks. He paused for several moments to see if Jesse would react, but as he had predicted there wasn’t any sign of it. He headed back for his room but then thought better of it; he ducked into Jesse’s room and got another pair of socks (off the floor, of course) and replaced the ones he took.

Perfect, now there was zero reason for anyone to expect anything was amiss. He stashed the pilfered socks in his nightstand drawer and got back into bed. Now, he was glad that he had woken up in the middle of the night.

 

The door slammed open as Taylor and Sam stumbled into the apartment. Taylor slumped to the ground.

“Fuck, we shouldn’t have stayed out so late.”

“Naw it’s all good,” Sam said. “We don’t gotta be up early like that prick Hanzo.”

“ ‘Ugh pick up your shoes, have some respect for everyone else,’ “ Taylor said in a mocking tone. “God who fucking cares.”

“Hey…I have an idea.” Sam’s eyes slid over to Hanzo’s shoes, Taylor following him.

“I think I like your idea…”

 

Whatever unlucky star shone down on Hanzo was really out for him today. His alarm hadn’t gone off, the hot water wasn’t working, and he had a morning meeting he’d have little, if any, time to prepare for once he got to the office. Whatever spare mental bandwidth he had went into figuring out what he’d need for the meeting and getting it done ASAP. There was time on the train where he could look through emails and make a short to-do list. He grabbed the first pair of shoes suitable for the office by the door before rushing out.

Thankfully the short walk to the station didn’t throw any additional delays at him. The train was crowded, as it always was during the early morning rushes, but he was able to find a spot on the train where he could straphang. He typed in the password to his work email and shifted his balance to make the position more comfortable.

He paused. Something didn’t feel quite right when he moved his feet. He experimentally tried it again, shifting his weight as he felt something squish against his fine silk socks. Confused, he thought back to this morning, he was sure that his feet were dry after his shower, so it wasn’t that…

Oh no. He swore he could smell it but kept telling himself that it was just someone else on this filthy train or some lingering odor from god knows what happens in the early morning hours. He shifted again, out of nervous habit, and felt it once more and was hit by the smell.

Cum. Someone had _came_ in his brand new Gucci dress shoes. Both of them, how was this even possible? How had he not noticed getting dressed? His face flushed and he was absolutely mortified and so fucking hard. The situation was too much to think about; the only thing on his mind was getting home and jerking off as soon as possible.

But he was on the train, on the way to work, and he had an important meeting he _had_ to be at. That he was supposed to be preparing for.  How could he think about quarterly forecasts when all he could think about was the cum between his toes?

 

There was just enough time for Hanzo to grab the things he needed at his desk and get to the meeting room. He timed it well enough so it was before anyone else would show up, giving him the time to get seated and not have anyone see how hard he still was. His laptop was open in front of him, inconspicuous enough for people not to realize it was just to block his crotch from view whenever he stood to shake people’s hands. He had to play it cool and not arouse any suspicion, which meant he had to keep doing the overly formal habits that his coworkers expected of him.

He even shook Jesse’s hand, despite everyone knowing that they knew each other outside of work. He debated confronting him about the issue of his shoes once the meeting was over; there were only three possible culprits, maybe this was his revenge for the stolen socks.

The meeting began and, thankfully, he didn’t need to get up and present. It was the type where one person (their director) talked on and on, only expecting the most basic of responses or acknowledgements. Hanzo realized, to his frustration, that there wasn’t going to be much for him to do and he had stressed himself about this meeting for no reason. He resigned himself to taking notes to keep his mind busy, lest he return to thinking about his shoes and how much he would rather be somewhere else.

Something touched his foot and it took all of his self-control not to jump at it. He noticed Jesse sitting across him, grinning like a coyote up to one of his tricks. He didn’t have his laptop with him so he couldn’t message him to cut it out and speaking was out of the question. He had to sit there and stay quiet as Jesse’s foot kept tapping his. His face of indifference seemed to work, as Jesse withdrew his foot. He only could relish in his victory briefly as it came back, now free of the boot.

Hanzo’s heart beat faster as he felt the sock-clad foot rubbing against his shoes. He could imagine those white Joe Everyman socks he always wore, the same kind that were waiting for him in his nightstand back home. That was the wrong thought to have as it only made him more desperate to take care of his problem.

As if reading his mind, Jesse’s foot went further up his leg, stopping every so often to stroke him. In any other situation the dirty sock against his immaculate dress pants would piss him off, but he just wanted them to go higher up. He shifted his weight in the chair, spreading his legs and hoping Jesse would get the message.

He absolutely did. Hanzo bit his tongue to keep himself quiet as there was now a foot against his aching cock. He kept his face down and eyes glued to his legal pad and pretended to take notes, though anything he wrote was gibberish; no one there could read kanji and kana so there would be no suspicions.

As his toes teased the head of his cock, Hanzo knew he wasn’t going to last. He didn’t want to give Jesse any false ideas about his abilities in bed, but there was no way he could know how badly he was turned on before this. Or maybe he _did_ know, and this was some part of a greater plan. He lamented that he couldn’t move much more in his seat or otherwise he’d be pushing back into Jesse’s foot, desperate for more stimulation.

Jesse turned more aggressive. His heel pressed into his length as he tried to keep it together. He felt himself shake as he tried to last…. but he was unsuccessful. The unrelenting pressure and rubbing made him explode in his pants. A sound slipped from him, but he quickly covered it with coughing. He excused himself before glaring at Jesse, who just had a knowing smile. His foot was still on him, squishing and making a mess of his slacks. He shifted his legs closed, which was signal enough for Jesse to withdraw.

He was going to have a word with him…but later, at home, once everything was cleaned and he was no longer mortified.

 

He made it home, somehow, still in one piece. He got to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Finally, he felt like he could breathe. He unbuttoned his vest and laid it on his bed but stopped himself from any next steps. He was still wearing his shoes, which must be filthy by now. The thought of the mess he’d find made him hard again. He grabbed the socks from his nightstand before locking himself in his bathroom.

The small room caused his heavy breath to echo. He closed the lid of the toilet before sitting down. Hanzo tried to control his breathing as he unzipped his slacks. The cum from the morning meeting had dried into a sticky mess, which was uncomfortable as all hell but served as a constant reminder of what transpired.

He stuck his dick into one of Jesse’s socks and gave an experimental stroke. He groaned at the rough fabric against his sensitive cock. He lamented the fact that he didn’t use them last night when they were fresher. The thought of Jesse wearing his boots while repeating today’s footjob made him gasp and twitch.

He would do anything to be naked and have those boots on him. This time, Jesse would be able to talk to him; he hated to admit it, but he thought his drawl was so sexy. It would be humiliating to be exposed like that, but it was exactly what he wanted.

“Fuck.” He wanted his roommate to want him so badly, he already had his cum in his shoes all day in some sort of act of claiming him. He moaned as he came into the sock, milking himself dry until he was finally spent. He gave himself time to come down from the high. He picked himself up and finished undressing; as much as he loved this, it was still making him feel gross and he couldn’t stay like this much longer. He hopped into the shower to wash up.

Once he finished, he tried not to think about what would come next. Would Jesse say anything about it? As much as he wanted answers the thought of talking about it was still mortifying. He stepped out of his bathroom to his bedroom. Could he just hide in here? No, that wasn’t feasible.

He noticed that there were now a pair of socks on the bed, next to his vest that he took off earlier. Curious, he picked one up. The style looked like it could be Jesse’s. He brought it to his nose. They were used, sweaty, and filled with cum. They could only have been a present left for him by his not-so-secret-anymore-admirer.

**Author's Note:**

> The only help my beta gave me was how to conjugate that one past tense instance of cum because if I had her read actual honest to god foot porn she might actually kill me. Don't ask her to write feet I will gladly write you feet (and pretty much anything else, look at my other fics lol).
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb)! You can find info about my works in other places and not fanfics [on my website](http://www.chasej.xyz/commission-information/). If you'd like to contact me you can use Twitter or you can find my email and other info on my website.  
> 


End file.
